<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The God and His Virgin by bunnyfacecucumber</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28066359">The God and His Virgin</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnyfacecucumber/pseuds/bunnyfacecucumber'>bunnyfacecucumber</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Holiday Bingo 2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Happy Ending, M/M, No Beta, Peter Parker is not Spiderman, Pre-Slash, Rape/Non-con Elements, Spideypool - Freeform, Virgin Peter Parker, Winter Solstice, bromantic bingo 2020, dont worry no rape happens, peter is a sacrifice, peter parker/deadpool (God), spider-man/deadpool - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:55:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,278</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28066359</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnyfacecucumber/pseuds/bunnyfacecucumber</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the winter solstice and poor Peter Parker is a virgin. Guess who gets sacrificed this year to Deadpool, the God on the mountain.</p><p>Go on, guess.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peter Parker/Wade Wilson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Holiday Bingo 2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2059002</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>145</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Isn't it Bromantic- Holiday Bingo 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The God and His Virgin</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>for the isn't it bromantic? discord server event: Bromantic Bingo 2020. Fills the square: "winter solstice"</p><p>Special thanks to Lunastories for the prompt that made this story possible!</p><p>not beta'd</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>As he was dragged along the icy terrain which dug into his bound arms and left a trail of blood in the snow, Peter Parker's panicked thoughts centered on a vital question: why hadn't he lost his virginity when he'd had the chance?!? He had known winter solstice was upon him, and as the only virgin above the age of 18 in his village, it had been obvious who was to be sacrificed this year.  Little was known about the God on the mountain: what He did to those who were sacrificed. All that was known was that the victims, upon their return, were not the same. They walked like ghosts among the villagers, empty and lifeless. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Peter struggled against his bonds again in a fruitless endeavor to get free. He felt a club smack against the back of his head, sending stars flying across his vision. He let out a gasp of pain.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Don't make this harder than it already is, boy." Uncle Ben growled from above him, never stopping or faltering in his trek up the icy slopes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Uncle Ben, please. Please don't d-" another smack and Peter's vision went black.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~*~*~*~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Deadpool sat on a tree stump at the top of the mountain overlooking a small village. </span>
  <em>
    <span>My village; my mountain</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he thought. It was that time of year; the happiest season of all: winter solstice. Finally, after 365 days of waiting, his needs would be filled. Finally, his promised virgin would arrive and he could take what he wanted, as much as he wanted, enough to last him another 365 days. If Deadpool so desired, he could keep the virgin for the entirety of the season, until the snow started melting and the weather turned warmer. Until Deadpool had to retreat back to his cave and wait until winter returned. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The village below thought Deadpool to be a God. Who was he to tell them otherwise? Especially when they offered such sweet gifts, hoping to win his favor. To some, Deadpool supposed, a monster could in fact, be a God. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The sound of crunching snow drew him from his thoughts, causing him to whip his head around to find the source of the noise. His heart raced when he saw the boy. He was being dragged along his back, behind an elderly man who wore a grave look upon his face. As they drew nearer, the man dropped to his knees, head bowed out of both respect and fear. The boy did not move.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, great God Deadpool! Please grant us thy favor! Please accept this virgin and in return, protect us from disease and bless our crops that they might prosper in the coming year! Oh, great God Deadpool, we doth worship thee and sing thy praise through the summer months!" The man then stood, grabbing the boy by his bound arms and dragging him forward to Deadpool's feet. He did all this without looking up once and, as soon as he let the boy go, he was scurrying off the mountain top, not unlike a mouse who was trying to outrun a cat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~*~*~*~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The first thing Peter saw when he came to, was snow. It likely had something to do with the fact his face was planted in it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well, hello there. Glad you finally woke up. I don't appreciate it when my virgin is unconscious upon delivery." A deep voice sounded from above him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Peter tried to raise his head to see the God of the mountain, but realized he was still tied. The God must have noticed his struggle, because a large hand grabbed the ropes that kept him prisoner and pulled him around and into a sitting position. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Peter hesitated, worried about what would happen if he met the God's eye. A second later, however, Peter thought '</span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck it'</span>
  </em>
  <span> and lifted his head, putting as much defiance as he could muster into the small action. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What he saw made him freeze, his very breath evaporating from his lungs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~*~*~*~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ho-ly shit-</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Deadpool looked down at his prey. Down at the most beautiful boy he had ever laid eyes on. He doubted that in the 500 years that he'd been the village's God, he'd seen someone so pure; so angelic; so perfect. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The boy himself was staring up at Deadpool, a look on his face that he was unfamiliar with. Was that fear? No not fear…. Disgust? That didn't seem right….</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Uhhhh, what's your name baby boy?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"P-Peter. My Lord. P-Peter P-Parker." The boy, no, Peter stuttered in reply. Was he cold? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No 'my lord' shit. Call me Deadpool." He found himself saying. This was unusual. The sacrifices didn't need to know his name. He hardly talked to them, just took them and made them bend to his will.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What was wrong with him?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Listen, kid, this doesn't feel right. This can't happen. Not to you." </span>
  <em>
    <span>What am I saying?!?!? </span>
  </em>
  <span>His thoughts screamed at him, even as he brandished his knife and cut Peter free.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~*~*~*~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Peter rubbed his raw wrists, wincing as his hands brushed against the gashes in his arms from the ice of the mountain. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looked back up at the God above him. And a God he was. An unfamiliar feeling was settling in his stomach, causing an unused part of him to harden and press painfully against his pants. But, what was he saying? He wasn't going to take him?  Peter found himself </span>
  <em>
    <span>wanting </span>
  </em>
  <span>to be taken. He needed this God, this Deadpool, to grab and own him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No, he can't be rejected by God…. This couldn't happen. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No." Peter vocalized, putting strength he didn't realize he had behind the word and rising shakily to his feet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What" Deadpool raised his eyebrows, or rather, where eyebrows would be if he had them. The winter solstice God was lacking in body hair, and burn scars covered his body like a map of the mountains surrounding the valley his village lied within. Another thing Peter was acutely aware of, was that the God was naked, unafraid of the cold and snow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No," Peter repeated. "You cannot reject me. I'm a virgin. For the sake of my village, you must make me yours and take my  innocence."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Nu-uh. No can do, baby boy. Taking your innocence would destroy reality, I just know it. You're too pure and perfect. I can't ruin that." Deadpool was backing away, shaking his head, arms outstretched as if to ward Peter away. "Go back to your village. I'll make sure your plants grow, or whatever, but you're free. Go. Now!" The last word was shouted with such force, surrounding trees shook, causing snow to fall from their branches. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Peter took a half step back in surprise, a tendril of fear causing his arousal to triple.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He felt too hot, like his skin was fire, burning his very soul away. He tugged off his clothes, letting the winter air cool him down little by little. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He didn't miss Deadpool's expression once his clothes were off. No, that expression was no different than the one Peter was wearing himself. He paused, considering the ramifications of his actions, should he anger Deadpool….</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was worth the risk.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He strode forward with purpose. The God didn't move as Peter drew closer. Not until he was within arms length, did Deadpool stop him, simply raising his arms, scarred hands gently grasping his shoulders. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Please…. If you don't leave I won't be able to stop myself. Please…. Don't let me ruin you." The God whispered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ruin me" was the reply.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And so, Deadpool allowed the boy to advance, and allowed himself to indulge. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The village would not be getting this sacrifice back.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Show your love by hitting that kudos button and commenting!!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>